As You Wish
by ZARABEARA
Summary: Based on the movie:The Princess Bride. Jack has been gone for two years, what is Elsa to do? And with Hans trying to win her heart, will Jack ever return? Sorry, awful at summaries. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just recently watched 'The Princess Bride' for the millionth time and thought I'd base a little one shot for it…JELSA STYLE!**

Elsa sat at the edge her ice palace's balcony. She breathed in the cool crisp mountain air as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She missed Jack. It had been two years since the disappearance of the guardian. North had told her that he hadn't returned from a mission to destroy the remaining nightmares that wandered aimlessly around because of Pitch Black's death. Now that Jack was gone, many kings were trying to marry her off to their sons. The most persistent was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, he was always visiting and trying to catch her attention. But she always left early and journeyed over to her ice castle. Were she could think about things and be away from the crowds of princes.

_"Elsa I have to leave. I'll be gone for a couple of months._

_Jack looked at her with his frosty blue eyes. Elsa hugged him, burying her nose into his shoulder._

_"You have to come back as soon as you can, that is an order._

_Jack bowed playfully, "As you wish."_

_The two kissed and Jack said goodbye and flew away._

He never came back. Elsa remembered hearing Bunnymund's theory that Pitch was back and had, well…it was too painful for Elsa to think about. She missed him. His sparkling blue eyes, his comforting hugs, his loyalty, his playful retorts like: "as you wish" whenever she asked him to do something.

The ice queen hugged her knees and tried to remember how loving and caring he was.

"Queen Elsa?"

Elsa immediately stood up, alarmed that someone was in her private sanctuary. She turned around only to see Prince Hans.

"Oh, you scared me!" She sighed.

"I am very sorry your majesty!" he apologized sincerely.

The prince stepped closer, "I wondered if you would like to go on a ride with me."

"But it's nighttime now..."

"A chance to see the beautiful moon and stars…Elsa sighed, she knew she would have to say yes or he would just come back to ask to do something else with her.

"Well then, let's go."

A grin immediately appeared on the prince's face and he rushed her down stairs and outside were two beautiful chocolate brown mares were waiting. Hans helped her up on her horse and they journeyed around the mountain.

"Princess, are you thirsty?" Hans inquired after a little bit.

"Yes, actually I am." Elsa nodded.

The prince slid off the side of his horse and walked into the forest of trees.

"I'll be back, princess!" Hans called.

"Ok!", she replied.

Looking around, Elsa thought about how scary it was to be alone in the woods. She not only hoped that the prince would be ok, but that she too would be safe. A bush nearby rustled and Elsa swiftly turned in the direction of the sound.

"Prince Hans?"

But, instead of the prince, someone walked out of the bushes.

A strangely and achingly familiar voice said, "Hello."

It was obviously a man's voice. He was wearing all black from head to toe, and even had a mask, gloves, and a bandana on.

"W-who are you?" Elsa questioned, her fear overcoming her normally composed poise. _I'm about to be kidnapped and sold for ransom aren't I?_ thought with horror. She was even more horrified at the thought of using her powers to defend herself and accidentally killing the man.

"I'm going to kidnap you!" The man stated menacingly.

"What?!" Elsa shrieked as the man jumped right onto her horse pulling his arms around her and flicking the reins.

Shrieking,"Let me go!", Elsa struggled with the man.

"As you wish m'lady!"

Elsa froze for a second.

_"Jack! Let me go!" Elsa giggled as the winter guardian picked her up off her feet and started to carry he with her slung over his shoulder._

_"As you wish m'lady!" Jack mischievously grinned. _

_He let go of the princess and she was about to crash onto the ground when he swiftly took hold of her again._

The man let his arms fall off of her, and she almost fell of the horse. Elsa screamed. But instead of allowing her to fall, he grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up again.

"What did you do that for?!"

"You told me to." He grinned.

After a couple of minutes, the man pulled the horse to a stop. And he removed Elsa off of the horse.

"Who are you?!" the queen shouted.

"You really don't recognize me?"

"How should I? You're covered in black from head to toe!"

"Well then."

The man pulled his bandana off his head, revealing snow white hair. He then slid his mask of his face.

"J-Jack?" Elsa whispered.

"Yes, it's me." He breathed, his arms resting on hers.

"Wait! It can't be you! He's dead! Get away from me!" Elsa yelled, pushing the man down a hill.

"As you wish!" the man cried as he tumbled down the hill, snow getting into his hair and covering his clothes.

Elsa eyes grew big._Jack? It really is him!_

"Jack! Jack!"

Elsa tried to run down the hill after him, but ended up tripping and rolling down as well. She ended up landing right next to Jack and he got on top of her and kissed her.

"Why-why didn't you come back?", Elsa questioned after they broke apart for air.

"When I went to destroy the nightmares, Pitch came back. I lost my staff, so it was harder to defeat him. I don't remember what happened. The next thing I knew, I was waking up on top of a frozen lake with Man in Moon looking down at me.", Jack replied.

Jack held out his hand and helped Elsa up and they both walked over to a large boulder and sat down. Elsa rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"I thought you were gone forever…" she breathed.

"I would never leave you…" he whispered.

They sat there, side by side, hand in hand, just cherishing one another's company. She thought to herself, _I thought he left me, but he's alive! And now we're together! I'll cherish this moment while I still can._

Hans heard a scream. _Elsa_. He ran back to where he left her. Frantically, he looked around, but she was already gone.

"Elsa?! Elsa! Elsa!" The prince shouted at the top of his lungs. He had to find her. He was going to propose to her when they got to the lake at the end of the trail which wasn't far away. Hans jumped onto his horse and galloped to where he had left his men to stand guard.

"Come on! We have to find the queen!"

The men questioned Hans about how she left, but when they received no answer, they followed his orders anyway. The men followed their prince in the search.

Jack heard the galloping of horses and looked up.

"Prince Hans…" Elsa whispered.

Jack held tighter on Elsa's hand, he wasn't going to let a stupid prince take Elsa away from him. He just got Elsa back. They both stood up as the prince rode down the hill.

"Queen Elsa!"

The man jumped off his horse. He ran over to Elsa and was about to hug her but paused when he saw Jack. Jack's eyes narrowed as he saw the prince reach out to touch Elsa.

"Who are you?" Hans questioned gruffly.

"I'm Elsa's fiancé." Jack stated, thoroughly hating this Hans guy already.

_Jack and Elsa were sitting on the roof of her ice castle. They laid next to each other, hand in hand, looking up at the stars._

_"They're so beautiful."_

_Dozens of lights started to fall down in front of them._

_"What is it?" Elsa asked._

_"A meteor shower" Jack breathed out in response._

_Elsa's eyes sparkled at the amazing lights that flew across the night sky. Jack dug his other hand into his pocket and took out a ring. It had a practically glowing white jewel at the top in the shape of a snowflake. He held it out in front of Elsa's face. Then he heard her gasp and chuckled._

_"It's beautiful, Jack…"she said softly._

_"Elsa, will you marry me?"_

_Elsa looked at Jack, her eyes glazed with tears, "Yes, Jack, of course!" She jumped on top of him and enveloped him in a hug._

_They looked in each other's eyes._

_"I love you Jack…"_

_"I love you Elsa…"_

"Oh…" Hans looked down to his feet. He fingered the ring in his pocket.

"Then, I'll leave you two alone…" He started to walk away, but suddenly turned around and smiled almost evilly.

"But know this, I won't give up in trying to take your hand in marriage, Queen Elsa."

Then he walked away. Throwing the ring down into the snow. He turned to his right hand man.

"Let's go Pitch."

The man nodded and looked at Jack, whose mouth was open wide and smiled.

"See you later, Frost."

Jack stared at Pitch. _Pitch?! Pitch Black?!_ He felt something warm touch his arm. He turned and saw that it was Elsa touching his arm.

"Let's go."

"Sure…"

He stood up and swept Elsa off her feet.

"Let's go snowflake."

Elsa giggled, "As you wish.

**Awww! *starts fangirling around the room* hope you liked it! If you think I should write more, please review and/or favorite this story. Jelsa forever!**


	2. I'm Coming

**Hey guys! I was planning to just have this as a one-shot, but I received a bunch of support so decided to continue! Thank you Iheartjelsaandunicorns, Guest, Guest, Roses, and ItsMeCandy for reviewing! Thank you Angelia Cornell for favoriting and following! Just in case y'all are confused, Jack, Pitch, Elsa, and all the Guardians have their powers. I thought they wouldn't but I looked back at the first chapter and remembered that I had them keep their powers. **

**Enjoy!**

Jack and Elsa lived together in the ice castle now. They were of course in separate rooms, and Olaf lived with them. Fate had been wonderful to Elsa. She had Jack again, Hans was gone, and Elsa wasn't alone anymore. But she still liked to take a breath of fresh air and go on a horseback ride. Every evening, Elsa would go out riding through the forest.

Elsa had just excused herself and went on her afternoon ride. She ran down her palace's steps. Fresh cool spring air greeted and caressed her face as she opened the castle's door. She made her way to the stables and saddled up her Palomino mare. It's head swayed back and forth as a welcoming.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You didn't even say goodbye to me!"

Elsa smiled as Jack came running over.

"I didn't want to wake you up, you were asleep.", Elsa shrugged.

"Awwww, you do care.", Jack playfully teased.

"Of course I do!", Elsa said, mock indignation filling her voice.

Jack walked to the horse and Elsa bent down. They kissed each other goodbye. Jack backed away and Elsa flicked the reigns. The horse began to gallop away from the ice castle, and soon Elsa and her horse were trotting through the forest. Leaves fluttered and fell all around the queen as she surveyed the calm scenery. Elsa's hair escaped the tight bun that had been holding it back from falling into her face. The wind whistled past her ears and played with her hair and the sun's warmth kissed her face.

Elsa's horse stopped abruptly when three strangers seemed to appear out of nowhere from the trees. One looked like a merchant, his clothes gaudy, but not enough to show royal heritage. He was short and chubby, his skin was flushed from exertion, and his head was mostly bald with a little hair on the sides. The other two looked as if they had just gotten out of a bar fight. One was big, and tall. His hair went down to his cheekbone and his arms looked as thick as logs. The other was of average height, he was skinny with a face that hinted at Hispanic origin, and his brown hair fell down to his shoulders. Their clothes were ruffled, and their hair was even more so. Their eyes had prominent bags underneath them, and their lips were split and dry.

"Um, excuse me ma'am," the merchant said, "We are poor and humble circus men who got lost traveling to the closest village. I don't suppose that there is any village nearby is there?"

_They must be traveling to the Southern Isles_. Elsa suspected.

"No, the nearest village will be about five miles away," Elsa replied.

"Well then, no one will be able to hear you scream." He replied in a suddenly evil tone, much different than the scared, worried voice he had assumed before.

The man snapped his fingers and the large henchman stomped over to Elsa. She screamed, but it was no good seeing as the nearest village was, as she said, about five miles away. The bigger and more threatening henchman knocked Elsa unconscious with a swipe of his hand while also taking the horse's reins and giving the horse to the smaller man. The large man clumsily picked up Elsa after she fell onto the ground and held her in an awkward bridal style position.

"What do we do with her now?", his deep voice grumbled.

"Well, we better take her to the ship.", the other replied simply while also stroking the horse's nose calmly.

"That far away?", the henchman complained childishly, while trying to adjust his hold on the queen so that he could hold the queen in the most comfortable way possible in the current situation they were in.

"Stop complaining you two!", the leader demanded, annoyed by their simplicity, "Inigo, you go ahead of us, see if you can make sure the path is clear.", he ordered, "And you," he pointed to the big bulky man, "Make sure you don't drop her, you're a fighter, remember? Don't act like a wimp."

The henchmen groaned and the one who's name was apparently Inigo, ran ahead and the path made sure the path was clear.

Jack paced over to Elsa's room and looked in. It was vacant.

"Elsa?", he called. _She should be back by now._

He walked room to room and looked in, looking at every single detail. No one was there, nothing was different. Jack ran to his room and retrieved his staff. He ran down the mansion's steps and opened the door. The stars were already taking their place among the night sky. Elsa, had been gone for hours.

"Take me wind!", Jack shouted.

The wind picked him up. With each gust, It ruffled his hair, it howled in his ears, it cooled every inch of his body. Jack looked around, above the canopy of trees. Nothing unusual came into sight, just trees and more trees. Jack flew a little farther, hoping that Elsa was close by.

Elsa's eyes fluttered but remained closed. Her ears rung and her head felt like it was full of rocks. She was against something warm and it was comfortable, she also felt like she was on something moving, perhaps a boat. She snuggled in closer and was at peace until a loud voice disturbed her.

"Awww, I think she's started to like me."

Elsa's eyebrows creased, _What? Is he talking about me?_ The queen opened her eyes only to see the innocent face of the big man who had knocked her out and kidnapped her. He looked so kind and sincere, but it was…scary. She then looked down at her hands. They were clutching the man's shirt.

"G-get away from me!" Elsa screamed.

She fell out of the man's arms and hit a wooden floor. Elsa quickly scrambled up and was about to fall off the edge of whatever she was on when she stopped to a sudden halt. _Water_. They were on a boat that was on the edge of the border of Arrendale's harbor, almost in the Great White Sea.

"Thinking you could escape, Queen? It would be highly improbable for you to do so in these waters." The short leader stated.

"It doesn't matter, t-the kingdom will come and save me." Elsa declared.

"That wouldn't matter either, even if your kingdom and guards find the message we left on your horse, it would be too late for you." The ruffian stated.

_Message?_

"What message?" Elsa asked.

"Well, your majesty, We left Weaseltown fabric and stationary on the horse's saddle with a kidnapper's note. It will say that Weaseltown kidnapped you and will kill you, of course, that is a complete lie. No ransom, just your blood for war."

_Wait, what?_

"You didn't say anything killing anybody, Vissini."The giant man argued.

"Ugh! Of course we're going to kill! I hired mercenaries! Not peace makers! Do you want to go back to the way you were in when I found you?! You, Inigo! You were so set on your vendetta that you lost all your money! You didn't have enough money for a sip of brandy!", he yelled, "And you,", he pointed at the giant man, "You, Fezzik! Weak, hungry, lost, innocent! I found you and made you a real man! And what do I get in return? Nothing! So stop complaining and just steer the boat."

Inigo made a face, but continued his work steering the boat. The big man just nodded and walked over to Inigo to talk.

"Your majesty, I suggest you sit down. Our voyage may take a while."

"I thought you were going to kill me."

"We will, but we will make sure that your body lies on Weaseltown land."

Jack finally came to the harbor. This was the only other place Elsa could be. He had checked all the trails that he could see in the forest. But then, his altitude began to decrease. He was very tired.

"Aw, no, no no, no, no, no!", Jack grimaced.

He needed enough energy in order to fly. But, he was apparently out of that energy. He suddenly dropped to the ground. Jack yelped as he fell on the ground next to the harbor's water. His staff began to slide out of his hands and roll over into the water. Jack quickly got up to retrieve his staff.

"No, no!", he yelled.

The staff plopped into the water escaping his tries to save it. Jack reached for his staff that was still floating at the surface of the water. An eel beat him to it. It snapped his teeth at Jack's hands and wrapped itself around the stick. Jack pulled his hand back. _Great. Just great._ The eel slithered away in the water.

"Excuse me, sir."

Jack turned his head only to see an old man. He was dressed as a fisherman. The man had suave golden hair that curled up at the top. His face and body were rather chubby, but his legs were surprisingly small and skinny. The man trotted over to Jack.

"I am a fisherman. Please, could you help me? An unusual group of people took my best and fastest boat, I was hoping you would help me get it back."

Jack's eyes widened, "How many were there? Was there a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair?"

"Why yes sir, there were about three other men with her. She must've fell asleep though because one of them, a rather big fellow, was carrying her."

"Do you have an other boats?", Jack hastily asked.

"Yes sir. I do. Though not as fast as the one they took."

"I'll be fine! May I use it?"

"Yes sir, of course.", The man smiled.

"Do you have a sword I could borrow too?"

"Yes, it's a bit rusty though. Hope that'll be okay!"

_I'll have to save her without my powers._

Elsa looked around the deck. She had been sitting in the corner of the boat for a while now since the ruffians had placed cuffs on her hands so she couldn't freeze anything.

"What will we do if someone follows us?", Inigo asked, looking back.

"No one will be able to follow us. But…why do you ask?", Vissini replied.

"No reason, just that there is a ship behind us." Inigo said, looking back at the ship.

"What? Its probably just a fisherman going for a late run…" Vissini said with false confidence.

"This late at night?", Fezzik grumbled.

"Um…w-we'll sail for a bit longer, if he is still following us then we can take the shortcut."

"Um, señor…it's catching up to us now.", Inigo said uneasily.

"What?! Inconceivable! Inigo! Make this boat go faster!"

Elsa took her chance. _I'm glad these cuffs aren't chained to the wall._ She quickly froze that wall she was next to and broke the handcuffs on it. She ran to the rim of the boat and jumped off into the cold water. She began to swim away from her kidnappers' boat and toward the fisherman's boat behind them.

"The queen!", Vissini cried, "Inigo! Go get her!"

"I can't swim.", He retorted.

"I only doggy-paddle.", Fezzik said.

"Ugh!", Vissini face palmed himself.

Something rippled and made a shrieking noise that resonated from the water. Elsa stopped and looked around. A wave of water was coming towards her, but it wasn't a wave, there were eels in that wave. Elsa's eyes widened as it came closer.

"It's either you or nothing, Queen. Those are shrieking eels. The closer they get, the louder they shriek. What is your choice, majesty? Them? Or us?"

Elsa swam as fast as she could towards the boat she had just escaped from. The shrieking of the eels became louder and louder as they came closer and closer. Water splashed into Elsa's mouth and eyes as she swam hastily toward the boat. One of the eels came and opened its giant jaws to take a bite off of Elsa's head. But Fezzik grabbed her and pulled her into the boat just in time. Elsa held on to Fezzik tightly until he plopped her in the corner she had been in. Inigo came over and put a blanket on her, smiling ever so slightly to her.

"You queens are so petty, good thing we're almost at our final destination.", Vissini said, now steering the boat.

Jack had been sailing at full speed all night, it was pretty tiring. Finally, he was almost right on top of Elsa's kidnappers. But, they sped up and stopped on the coast of Weaseltown. Jack had only been there once. He had never wanted to go back. It figured that the kidnappers were from Weaseltown. He watched as a huge man carried three figures up a tall precipice. _That man must be pretty strong to carry all three of them._

Jack steered his boat next to the ruffians' and anchored it. He quickly ran over the the rope that the kidnappers were climbing on. He took the rope in his hands and steadied his feet on the rocks. His hands shook as the wind carried him up. The three kidnappers soon got to the top and Jack was not far behind. The three looked down and saw him, said something to one another, one got a knife out of his pocket, and sliced the the rope.

Jack lost his thoughts for a second. All he could feel was himself desperately reaching for something to grab hold of. Finally his fall end. Jack found that his shaking hands held onto rocks that were not far from the top of the cliff. He had only fallen a little bit.

_Almost there, Elsa. I'm coming._

**Cliffhanger!(sort of) What will happen? What will Jack do to save Elsa? Bum, bum, bum! Anyways, please review and all that good stuff. Sorry I didn't update in a while. I had been deciding on whether or not to continue this story, but I finally said "yes!" Byyyyyeeeeeeeeeee! I'll update soon! Jelsa Forever!**


	3. Let the Battle Begin

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been gone for so long! Thank you SureSnowflake, alvinandbrittany4ever, and Shiori Kudo for following, alvinandbrittany4ever, and Reading half-blood bunny for favoriting, and SureSnowflake for reviewing. **

**Enjoy!**

Jack grimaced as he slowly climbed up the cliff's face. The gray rock chafed and scratched his hands. A Hispanic man looked over the edge of the cliff, his black puffy hair dangling over his eyes.

"So, why do you follow us?"  
Jack looked up, exasperated, "Excuse me, but scaling up a mountain isn't as easy as it seems."

The man shrugged his shoulders and sat down, bored. Then he suddenly peeked over the precipice.

"You want me you throw you a rope?", the man asked.  
Jack sighed as his foot slid off a rock, "Oh, no. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I'll just take my time."  
"Well you know it won't matter. I am supposed to kill you. So rope or no rope, you'll die."  
"That will put a damper on our relationship."  
"Oh come on! You know you want me to!"  
"How am I supposed to trust you?"  
"I swear as a Spaniard."  
"The word of a Spaniard is not any, I've met them all…don't trust them candy", He mumbled.  
The man kneeled and pulled out his sword, crossing it over his heart, "I swear on the sword of my father Emilio Montoya, you will get to the top safely."  
Jack cautiously assented, "Toss me the rope."  
The man grinned triumphantly, "I knew you'd see it my way."

The man's head disappeared behind the rocks for a moment. Then, a twisted rope flew over and rested against the side of the precipice. Jack quickly gripped onto it and started to scale the cliff, while the man began to pull the rope. As Jack came closer and closer to the top, he noticed that resting on the top, was the ruins of a castle. When Jack finally got to the top, Jack weakly pulled his sword out with clear exhaustion.

"No, no, it's ok. Take your time, I can wait. Catch your breath.", the Spaniard said.

Jack nodded and sat on a large boulder. He breathed heavily as sweat trickled down from his forehead. He wiped some rock debris off of his hands. Soon, his breathing became more calm and paced. Finally, he inspected his adversary. He was a bit short for an average man, but he definitely had a grown up air around him. He had a mustache and stubble, and his hair was a bit puffy and curled, and it dropped down to his shoulders. The man had a golden hilted sword resting on his hip, obviously well loved by the polishing it received. His clothes were rugged, dirty, and faintly smelled of liquor. His boots were well worn, and scuffed up. Jack reached for his sword with his left hand. He'd go easy on this guy, using a sword couldn't be much harder than swinging a staff around.

The man sat down next to Jack, and pulled his sword out with his left hand. He gestured with his right hand to hold on. He pointed to his sword.

"This sword is my father's. He was brutally killed by a man with six fingers on his right hand. I had tried to avenge my father. But the man with six fingers beat me, and instead of killing me, he gave me this."

The man pointed to two symmetrical scars on his cheeks and lightly brushed his fingertips on them in remembrance.  
"How old were you?" Jack asked.  
"I was ten years old, and when I became stronger I began to study swordplay. One day, when I meet the man, I will say: Hello, my name in Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die."  
"You've been studying swordplay ever since?"  
"Yup."  
"Well then, I am ready."  
"Are you sure?"  
"You've given me more than enough time to get ready."  
"You seem like a good man, I'd hate to kill you."  
Jack grinned, "You seem like a good man, I'd hate to die."

Inigo lunged forward at Jack with his sword. Jack easily parried the attack and gripped his fingers around his sword, it was actually pretty light. He lunged at Inigo, but Inigo easily blocked the attack. Then the two went full on. Back and forth, swinging the sword at each other and easily blocking. After a while, Inigo and Jack paused.

"You are wonderful!" Inigo praised.  
"Thank you", Jack panted.  
"I haven't told you something." Inigo confessed.  
"What?"  
"I am not left handed."

Jack's eyes widened as his adversary switched his sword into his right hand. Inigo lunged at Jack, his skill better and stronger than before. Jack was pushed up and up to the top of the ruins until he was on the rubble. His back leaned against thin air as his legs were being pushed up against the wall.  
"Well, there's something that I haven't told you…", Jack grimaced.  
"And what is that?"  
"I'm not left handed either."

Inigo stepped back in surprise as Jack switched hands. Jack smiled and lunged at Inigo and the fight went on. Jack aimed every swing at the base of Inigo's sword. Finally Inigo's hand gave away and the sword flew out of his hand and into a pile of rock rubble. Inigo's eyes were filled with terror as he looked back to Jack. Jack shrugged and swept his hands in a fashion that said: _Well, go get it._ The thief leapt and flipped around a vine in the way and landed next to his sword. He scrambled up and quickly took hold of his blade. Jack smirked as he threw his sword to the ground at the same spot Inigo's had landed and jumped. He did a triple flip and landed on his two feet next to his sword, his hand lightly resting on the base.

"Who are you?", the thief inquired.  
"I would never tell you.", Jack replied.  
"Oh but I must know."  
"Life is full of disappointments."

Inigo shrugged and thrust his sword to Jack's side. Finally Jack remembered that Elsa's life was on the line. Fun time was over. He quickly pushed Inigo's sword out of the theft's hands and out of his reach. Inigo knelt down ready to die.  
"Go ahead then, finish it.", He whispered.

Jack rolled his eyes and knocked the Spaniard out with the butt of the sword.

"Please know that I hold you in the highest respects.", Jack apologized.

He sprinted out of the ruins, and into a grassy field filled with boulders._ I'm coming Elsa. Hold on. _

Vissini's eyes widened as he saw the white haired stranger exit the castle ruins.

"Inconceivable! He bested my best fencer!"  
"Well what do we do now?", the giant sidekick asked.  
"We'll meet you at the mountain pass. You handle him your way."

Vissini began to leave with Elsa.

"Thank you Vissini!" ,Fezznik said out loud, "…what's my way?"  
Vissini groaned as he heard the question, "Meet him at the valley of rock's over there. When he comes, THROW A REALLY BIG ROCK AT HIS HEAD!"  
"Alright, alright. Calm down Vissini.", Fessnik said soothingly.

Vissini huffed and dragged Elsa along with him as he walked away.

Jack soon came out of the peaceful meadow and entered into a valley of boulders. He heard a scramble of footsteps and stepped back right in time, just missing a flying rock that was aimed for his head. A giant man stooped in front of him as Jack sucked in his breath. The giant held another rock in his hand, ready to throw it.

"You're a giant." Jack stated dumbly.  
"And you're tiny. Tell you what. Why don't we just wrestle like men." The giant replied.  
" So you'll put your rock down and I drop my sword and we settle this like civilized men?", Jack said fearfully.  
"Sure."  
"I think the odds are slightly in your favor."

The giant shrugged and tossed the rock behind him. He went into a sumo-wrestler pose, ready to fight. Jack did the same with his sword and then he charged like a football player into the man's chest. Nothing moved and all Jack felt was a fatty chest. Jack stepped back, noticing that his tries were for nothing.

"It's not my fault,", Fessnik said cheerfully, "I don't even exercise."

The bulk of the man sloppily tried to catch Jack, but the Guardian swiftly tucked and rolled under his legs. Jack jumped up onto the man back in position usually reserved for piggy back rides. He locked his arms around the giant's neck and made sure to push at the giant's pressure point.

"I don't like fighting men like you…", Fessnik huffed, his breath quickly deserting him.  
"And why is that?", Jack groaned as he was pushed up against a boulder.

Fessnik lost his footing and hit his "back" into another boulder. Jack groaned.  
"You're too small…", he panted, "for me to…"

The giant did not have a chance to finish his sentence. He fell over into the ground. Jack went over to him and checked for a pulse. The giant's heart thumped steadily. Jack sighed.

"Well, I can't promise that you won't have an awful headache when you wake up, sleep well and dream of large women."

He ran out of the stone yard. Finally he arrived at a grassy hill valley. He followed the thief's tracks.

"Inconceivable!" Vissini shouted as he saw the white haired man running toward him and his grip became tighter on Elsa's arm, "Come on, we're not too far from Death's Pass."

Jack ran forward, where he found the thief, and Elsa was there next to him behind a table. He had no idea where the table came from, but at the moment, he couldn't really stop to ponder. He stepped forward, but stopped when he saw the criminal's dagger was pinned at Elsa's throat.

"Come any closer, and she dies.", Vissini threatened.  
"Perhaps a civilized agreement can be made.", Jack said, stepping closer to Elsa.  
"There is no agreement, and you're killing her."  
"Well if there's no agreement, we are at an impasse."  
"Yes I suppose we are."  
"Well, then let's have a battle of the wits."  
"Fine then!", Vissini said, confident in his future win.  
"Why are you so sure?"  
"Because there is no way you could exceed my exceptional brains!", he grinned.  
"Fine then"

Jack took two cups that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He turned his back on the thief and poured a special powder into the cups. He turned back around and set the cups on the table. One in front of him, and one in front of the thief. He gave a pouch to the man.

"Smell this.", He commanded.  
"Why should I?", demanded Vissini.  
"Oh just do it.", said Jack as he rolled his eyes  
Vissini took a sniff and shrugged, "I smell nothing."  
"What you don't smell is iokane powder. It is scentless, tasteless, and one of the most deadly poisons known to man. The winner is the one that chooses the cup without the powder in it."  
"Fair enough."  
"Let the battle of wits begin."

**There! Hope you peoples like it! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon! **


End file.
